Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5}{6p - 10} \div \dfrac{7}{7p}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{5}{6p - 10} \times \dfrac{7p}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 5 \times 7p } { (6p - 10) \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{35p}{42p - 70}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{5p}{6p - 10}$